


Sorry.

by improper_judas



Category: Moonlight (2016)
Genre: Bisexual Male Character, Closeted Character, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Explicit Language, M/M, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-09-11 08:27:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8971831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/improper_judas/pseuds/improper_judas
Summary: Chiron and Kevin reflect in the kitchen.





	

“You're the only man who ever touched me.”

The AC whirred in competition between it and downtown Miami. The air was thick and covered the silence like a warm blanket.

“For years… for years you’ve been the only person I ever thought about”, Chiron admitted.

“And when I got that call in the middle of the night… I-”.  Kevin stared back at him from across the kitchen.  “ You decided to come and see me.” “Yeah.”

"But look at us. We were both expecting someone that doesn’t exist anymore.” Chi gave him a hardened look. “I’m serious man. You’re not the same person that I thought I knew.” “I changed because of you.” “Why didn’t you change for yourself,” Kev sighed.  Chiron scoffed and  shook his head. 

“Because you ruined me. All I ever done was push people away because of you, man.”

He was never able to move on from Kev. That call in the middle of the night was more than a set-up. It had been years since he thought about it. He had learned to cope with his emotions. He had made a name for himself in Atlanta. He hadn’t thought twice about coming back to Miami. But Kev had a certain pull on him, even when they were kids the light skin man always went out of his way to be with him. 

Everything had been fine when they were younger. High school had made everything… confusing and he hated Kev for that. Black hated that he gave him attention, made him feel loved, and then threw it all in his face to fit in. To not be seen being friends with the faggot. He couldn’t get love from his mother. She wasn’t trying to back then and he wasn’t Juan and Teresa’s son. She always made him feel like shit whenever he left her. It was that exact hurt that put him in the position. Staring down the only person who he truly loved. Kevin unfolding Chi’s arms snapped him out of his memories. . “I should hate you.”

Kevin silenced him by capturing his lips. Just like that fucking night on the beach. Kev worked his way into his mouth, grabbing onto Chi’s shirt. Exactly like the beach. Chiron lost himself. He hated himself, the way that he let Kev do anything that he wanted. Fuck, he hadn’t seen him in years and now he’s back to his old ways. Black put his hands on Kev and slightly shoved him away. Kev chuckled and took a step back. “ What’s wrong, is this not what you wanted…” Black shook his head, “No.” “Then what?” Chiron’s face hardened and tried to look away from Kevin. “Look, we haven’t seen each other in years. You show up unannounced and now look at us. We’re on two totally different pages. Tell me what you want” Chiron stared back at him in silence. Kevin reached out to him, grabbing at his hands. “Just talk to me, Black.” Kevin pleaded with him.

Maybe he hadn’t been the person that Chi actually needed. He was around, but only when it benefited him. But he didn’t use him. They were kids though. He didn’t exactly live the same life as Chiron. He was loved. People knew him, he had family, a car, and could have any girl that he wanted. He lived as a king under Terrel. Hell, he knew himself better then than he did now. What happened that night on the beach did because he wanted it to. No chance, no coincidence. He didn’t spend all those years growing up with Chi to not hear the words that they called him. For once in Black’s life, he just wanted to make him feel loved. From someone that may have actually cared. But love’s not a midnight hand job and an ass whooping the very next day. High school was messy. 

“Look man, I know that I haven’t exactly been best the person to you. I heard that song in the diner and I felt like I had to-” “Remind me of the pain.” “We’re not going to get anywhere like this. Chi, I more than did you wrong. I had all this to think about what I would say to try and fix it but when I saw you… it all went away. I felt like I didn’t know you anymore.” Kevin pulled him into a hug. “I just want to do right by you… What do you want?” 

The AC took its place, front and center. The Miami traffic playing its part, the music from the club coming in sporadically. Chiron looked at Kevin, truly saw him. What’s the point of holding onto the pain anymore? He couldn’t even hide from himself behind his own mask. The fronts, the car, drug dealing, Atlanta. He could have stayed in Georgia and avoided all of this. He wanted this, so why not get what he came for. 

“Why?”

 

**Author's Note:**

> So I watched the movie and the final scene kinda gave me mixed emotions so I wrote this. This was totally unbeta'd and was on a whim so give me that CC. Oh and if anyone would like to be my Beta in the future, send me a message or tweet me @lilxkwanzaa


End file.
